diedreifragezeichenfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Rohrbeck
thumb|Oliver Rohrbeck Oliver Rohrbeck (* 21. März 1965 in Berlin) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Hörspiel-, Synchron- und Hörbuchsprecher. Darüber hinaus ist er als Dialogregisseur und Dialogbuchautor tätig. Bekannt wurde Oliver Rohrbeck vor allem durch seine Rolle des ersten Detektivs ''Justus Jonas'' in der ''EUROPA''-Hörspielserie Die drei ???. Seit 1998 ist Oliver Rohrbeck die deutsche Feststimme von US-Schauspieler Ben Stiller. Er ist Gründer und Geschäftsführer des in Berlin ansässigen Hörspiellabels und Liveveranstalters ''Lauscherlounge''. Leben Oliver Rohrbeck, dessen Mutter Inhaberin einer Kinderagentur war, wuchs mit seiner älteren Schwester Ute im Berliner Bezirk Charlottenburg auf. Ebenso wie sein späterer Die drei ???-Kollege Andreas Fröhlich besuchte er zunächst die Waldschule und im Anschluss die Erich-Hoepner-Oberschule. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt verband die beiden ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. In der 11. Klasse verließ Oliver Rohrbeck die gymnasiale Oberstufe und wechselte auf die private Schauspielschule von Erika Dannhoff. Bereits in frühester Jugend trat er in der ZDF-Serie Peter ist der Boss, sowie in der Sesamstraße auf und übernahm im weiteren Verlauf zahlreiche Synchron- und Hörspielrollen. thumbGemeinsam mit anderen Kindersprechern war er 1976 in der von Frank Elstner moderierten Schnellratesendung Die Montagsmaler zu Gast. Dort trat er gegen eine Kindergruppe des NDR-Schulfunks an, zu der auch sein späterer Die drei ???-Kollege Jens Wawrczeck gehörte. 1976/77 wurde Oliver Rohrbeck Bundessieger beim deutschen Vorlesewettbewerb. Während seiner Schulzeit agierte er am Theater, darunter neben Bernhard Minetti und Curt Bois in der Rolle des Luftgeists Ariel in William Shakespeares Drama Der Sturm am Berliner Schillertheater. Nach Abschluss der Schauspielprüfung war er von 1984 - 1991 an der Berliner Vaganten Bühne und der Berliner Tribüne in verschiedenen Stücken von Autoren wie Franz Xaver Kroetz, Athol Fugard, oder Jean Genet engagiert. Darüber hinaus nahm er in Fernsehproduktionen wie Eine Klasse für sich ''und ''Didi - Der Untermieter an. Hörspiele Oliver Rohrbeck wirkte ab Mitte der 70er Jahre zunächst in mehreren Hörspielen der schwedischen Kinderbuachautorin Astrid Lindgren mit. 1978 synchronisierte er Marcus Harris als Julian Kirrin in der Jugendabenteuerserie Fünf Freunde und wurde im Anschluss für die gleichnamige Hörspielfassung von Europa verpflichtet, die ebenso wie die Fernsehserie auf den Romanen von Enid Blyton beruht. Im Rahmen dieser Zusammenarbeit bot Produzentin Heikedine Körting dem damals 13-jährigen eine Hauptrolle in der Detektivereihe Die drei ??? an, die an den folgenden Jahrzehnten zur weltweit erfolgreichsten Hörspielserie avancierte. Seit 1979 ist Oliver Rohrbeck neben Andreas Fröhlich als Bob Andrews und Jens Wawrczeck ald Peter Shaw in allen bislang erschienen Folgen in der Rolle des ersten Detektivs Justus Jonas zu hören. Unter dem Programmtitel Master of Chess ''bestritt er mit seinen Kollegen in den Jahren 2002 und 2003 eine bundesweite Tournee, in deren Rahmen die gleichnamige Hörspielfolge live inszeniert wurde. Im Oktober 2004 schloss sich anlässlich des 25-jährigen Bestehens der Serie mit der ersten Folge ''Der Superpapagei ein Auftritt in der ausverkauften Color Line Arena in thumb|leftHamburg an. Eine neue Bühnenfassung mit dem Titel Der seltsame Wecker - Live and Ticking führte das Trio im Herbst 2009, dreißig Jahre nach Erscheinen der Debütfolge, erneut an diversen Spielstätten in Deutschland mit insgesamt mehr als 100.000 Besuchern. Im August 2010 überbot das Ensemble die Berliner Waldbühne mit über 15.000 Zuschauern seinen eigenen Weltrekord als größtes Live-Hörspiel. Neben seinen Paraderollen war Oliver Rohrbeck im Laufe der vergangenen Jahrzehnte an vielen weiteren Hörspielproduktionen beteiligt, darunter als Seefahrer Sindbad und Der kleine Muck in den gleichnamigen Hörspielfassungen von Europa und in festen Nebencharakteren wie Sheriff Freddy in Bibi und Tina und Trainer Norbert in Die Teufelskicker. Synchronisationen Parallel zu seiner Hörspielaktivität etablierte sich Oliver Rohrbeck im Metier der Filmsynchronisation ebenfalls früh als Kinderstimme. Im Alter von sieben Jahren, noch bevor er zu lesen imstande war, wurde er neben Harald Juhnke und Georg Thomalla in der Wiederaufführung der 1940 erstmals gezeigten Disneyproduktion Pinocchio für die Vertonung der gleichnahmigen Hauptfigur eingesetzt. Im selben Jahr schloss sich die Wiederaufführung des abendfüllendne Zeichentrickfilms Bambi an, in dem er das junge Kaninchen Klopfer synchronisierte. Zu seinen bekanntesten Einsätzen während der 70er zählen ferner Hauptrollen wie Svante Lillebror Svantesson in Karlsson auf dem Dach, der kleine Drache Grisu in der gleichnamigen Zeichentrickserie, den Strauß Benny und das Warzenschwein Mixed Pickle in Kimba, Karl Krümel Löwe in Die Brüder Löwenherz und Julian Kirrin in Fünf Freunde. In der Literaturverfilmung Die Vorstadtkrokodile ''ersetzte Oliver Rohrbeck die Stimme der Kinderdarstellerin Birgit Komanns, die in ihrer Rolle als Kurt Wolfermann einen auf den Rollstuhl angewiesenen Jungen verkörperte. Nach mehreren Kinorollen wie Robert MacNaughton in ''E.T. - Der Außerirdische ''und C. Thomas Howell in ''Die Outsider bescherte ihm die Besetzung auf Malcolm-Jamal Warner als Theo Huxtable in der 201-teiligen Sitcom Die Bill Cosby Show ''ein mehrjähriges Engagement. Mit der erfolgreichen Anwaltsserie ''Ally McBeal, die unter anderem mit dem Deutschen Preis für Synchron ausgezeichnet wurde, konnte Oliver Rohrbeck als deutsche Stimme thumbdes selbstverliebten Kanzleichefs Richard Fish punkten, der im Original von Greg Germann dargestellt wird. Seit Verrückt nach Mary ''aus dem Jahr 1998 ist Oliver Rohrbeck die feste deutsche Synchronstimme des vor allem komödiantisch geprägten Schauspielers Ben Stiller. Zudem wird er wiederkehrend auf Michael Rappaport oder Chris Rock besetzt. In der für den Golden Globe nominierten Animationskomödie ''Ich – Einfach unverbesserlich ''war er als Protagonist Gru in deutschen Kinos zu hören. Zu Beginn der 2000er verlagerte Oliver Rohrbeck seinen Schwerpunkt in die Bereiche Dialogbuch und Synchronregie. So zeichnet er unter anderem für die deutschprachigen Fassungen der Filmbiografien ''Ray und Walk the Line, der Animationsfilme Ab durch die Hecke ''und ''Horton hört ein Hu!, sowie der Serie Gilmore Girls. Synchronregie führte er zudem in Kinofilmen wie The Green Mile, Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik oder Der Teufel trägt Prada. Im 2013 veröffentlichtne Animationsfilm Ich ''– Einfach unverbesserlich 2'' sprach Oliver Rohrbeck erneut die Rolle von Gru. Hörbücher und Live-Lesungen Seit 2003 betreibt Oliver Rohrbeck sein eigenes Label Lauscherlounge und seit 2007 das Hörspielstudio Xberg mit Sitz in Berlin. Er veranstaltet bundesweit inszenierte Lesungen und Live-Hörspiele vor Publikum. Gemeinsam mit Detlef Bierstedt bestreitet er unter anderem die Prima Vista Lesungen, in denen das Duo thumb|leftmitbebrachte Texte des Publikums improvisierend vorträgt. Feste Aufführungsorte sind die Alte Kantine der Berliner Kulturbrauerei, der Berliner Club SO36 und das Kölner Gloria-Theater. Als Hörbuchsprecher interpretierte Oliver Rohrbeck unter anderem die siebenteilige Romanreihe Die Schlüssel zum Königreich von Garth Nix, Eine kurze Geschichte von fast allem ''von Bill Bryson, ''Shutter Island ''von Dennis Lehane, ''Theo Boone und der unsichtbare Zeuge ''von John Grisham und ''Papillon von Henri Charrière. Für seine Lesung Die Messerkönigin ''von Neil Gaiman wurde er 2008 mit dem Ohrkanus ausgezeichnet. Privatleben Oliver Rohrbeck lebt in Berlin und ist Vater zweier Töchter. Leyla Rohrbeck ist ebenfalls Synchron- und Hörspielsprecherin. Oliver Rohrbecks ältere Schwester ist die ehemalige Synchron- und Hörspielsprecherin Ute Rohrbeck, die in der Rolle der Anne Kirrin ebenfalls in der Jugendserie ''Fünf Freunde mitwirkte. Oliver Rohrbeck ist Fan des Berliner Fußballvereins Hertha BSC. Gastauftritte *Auf dem 1999 veröffentlichten Debütalbum Zeitgeist des Musikprojekts Schiller ist Oliver Rohrbeck mit zwei Gastauftritten in den Liedern Glück und Erfüllung ''und ''Zeitgeist ''beteiligt. Auf dem Album ''Alles auf Schwarz ''der Band Montreal sprach er zwischen den einzelnen Stücken Kommentare im Stil seiner Stammrolle Justus Jonas. Ferner vertonte er einen eigens zu diesem Zweck verfassten Text auf der Download-Single ''Das Jahr in dem ich schlief ''der Punkrock-Band Jupiter Jones. *In der 2003 erschinenen Auftaktfolge des Comedy-Hörspiel-Projekts ''Die Ferienbande (Die Ferienbande und die entsetzlichen Ferien) nahm Oliver Rohrbeck in einer Gastrolle sein Image als bekannte Stimme der Jugendhörspiele der 80er Jahre selbstironisch aufs Korn. *Im Mai 2006 absolvierte er einen Gastauftritt als Marshall Justus Jonas in der Folge 13 Vom anderen Ufer der Serie Allimania, die in der Welt des Online-Rollenspiels World of Warcraft spielt. Dort stellt er sich der Allianz als Marshall Jonas vor, in Anspielung auf seine bekannte Hörspielfigur. Eine weitere Anspielung sind die drei Fragezeichen, die über seinen Kopf schweben. Im Normalfall erscheint nur ein einziges Fragezeichen über einem Nicht-Spieler-Charakter, sofern bei diesem eine Aufgabe beendet werden kann. *In Die drei ??? ''– Das Geheimnis der Geisterinsel'', der ersten großen Leinwand-Adaption der drei jungen Detektive, ist Oliver Rohrbeck in einem Cameo-Auftritt als Hotelbesucher zu sehen. Für die deutschprachige Fassung schrieb er das Dialogbuch und führte Dialogregie. *Seit Juli 2006 synchronisierte Oliver Rohrbeck den Schauspieler Justin Long als Macintosh-Rechner in der deutschen Ausgabe der "Get a Mac"-Werbekampagne von Apple. *In diversen TKKG-Hörspielen ist er in Nebenrollen zu hören, dort häufig als Ganove oder sonst eher unsypmathischer Charakter. Filmographie als Schauspieler *1972: Peter ist der Boss ''(Fernsehserie) *1973: ''Sesamstraße *1975: Berlin - 0:00 bis 24:00 ''(Fernsehserie) *1977: ''Moliere Biografie *1982: Blut und Ehre - Jugend unter Hitler (Fernsehserie) *1982: Leben im Winter *1984: Eine Klasse für sich ''(Fernsehserie) *1985: ''Nessie, das verrückteste Monster der Welt *1985: Gefahr für die Liebe - AIDS *1985 - 1986: Die Nervesäge/Der Untermieter ''(Fernsehserie) *1986: ''Killing Cars *1986: Die Lokomotive *1986: Caspar David Friedrich- Grenzen der Zeit *1986: Weiberwirtschaft ''(Fernsehserie) *1987: ''Praxis Bülowbogen ''(Fernsehserie) *1988: ''Die Katrin wird Soldat ''(Fernsehserie) *1989: ''Molle mit Korn ''(Fernsehserie) *1989: ''Ein Heim für Tiere ''(Fernsehserie) *1989: ''Derrick - Der kleine Gauner *1993: Wollfs Revier ''(Fernsehserie) *1994: ''Balko ''(Fernsehserie) *1997: ''Berlin - Moskau *2007: Die drei ??? ''– Das Geheimnis der Geisterinsel'' Auszeichnungen Für seine Tätigkeit als Hörspielsprecher, insbesondere im Zusammenhang mit den drei ???, wurde Oliver Rohrbeck mit zahlreichen Preisen ausgezeichnet, darunter Gold- und Platinschallplatten für über 42 Millionen verkaufte Tonträger seit 1979 sowie einer Guinness-Urkunde für den Weltrekord als größtes Live-Hörspiel. Darüber hinaus erhielt er mehrere Hörspielawards und den Ohrkanus 2008 in der Kategorie "Beste Lesung (Erwachsene)" für Die Messerkönigin von Neil Gaiman. Weblinks * Oliver Rohrbeck in der Lauscherlounge * Oliver Rohrbeck in der Deutschen Synchronkartei Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Hörspielsprecher Kategorie:Mitwirkende Kategorie:Schauspieler